leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElleRose/What are your thoughts regarding Zed, Master of Shadows?
As the title implies, can anyone share a bit of insight regarding what's good and bad regarding Zed. This isn't only gameplay-wise, you can add anything ranging from his splash art, his voice acting, his lore... anything that may prove useful to someone wanting to buy and play Zed in the future. Based from the replies I'm getting I would point out a few things. * Zed is a very mobile champion. * Zed has a scouting tool. * Zed's ultimate needs a buff (possibly) * Zed has similarities to Nocturne, Talon and Katarina. * Practical use of skills can lead to devastating combos. * His scalings aren't that good but has low cooldown. * He looks cool. Yeah this is a valid point. I am quite biased to cool looking things. * He can be a jungler. * Good at counter jungling. * He is somewhat squishy, being an assassin and all. * No hard CC. The suggestions given are very much appreciated and I might buy him sooner or later as soon as I calculate a possible build for him that would count as effective and at the same time... FUN. :)) On my part here are the things I would like to raise into awareness. * His Energy costs are very low compared to the other ninjas and is pretty much comparable to Lee Sin resource-wise. I think my Energy runes would have to wait until some champ is made that definitely needs them. * Can he function as anything other than an assassin? Probably yes, as a lot of unique and strange builds have been done and are surprisingly functioning even if they aren't what was intended for the champ. * What lane should he go to? Probably top lane or on the jungle. * Would Zed's killing of Shen's father actually just angered him more than it did Shen? A short story below would explain it in a slightly humorous manner. Zed, the Master of Shadow's Lore (IN DETAIL! XD) As Zed rallied his followers towards the temple he was more than surprised to find his old master waiting. The old master received them as if they were welcome guests, which was by itself... odd, if I am to be asked by the least. Offering his sword by placing it in front of Zed's feet the old man told him. "My old student, forgive your master as he has failed you! I have banished you, thus dooming you to be consumed by the shadows... I should have lead you into the right path... the path of balance." Zed stood still and gazed down on the man unmoved. His old master then stood up and invited him into the temple where the box he seeks lie in wait. Before walking he took the sword and gave a proposal to Zed. "Destroy the box, Zed and lead your students to balance." After such long silence, Zed spoke while they were halfway in. "Why are you going to such lengths after you have banished me?" "I have known that something like this might happen in the future and I have prepared accordingly. Zed, return to the path of balance... I am merely doing this to save you." "Save me? Save me from whom? Save me from what?" Halting their progress Zed stormed in fury. It was outrageous, he who has gained the power of the shadows being saved from something? Has he not achieved true power? His students outside were alarmed by the sudden outcry of their leader, but like good sheep they waited. "Anger clouds your judgement! Your blade has been dulled by your turning away from the truth!" "Who do you think would be able to best me? I have defeated your son, my master! You have no one to stop me!" Shaking his head in disagreement the old master promptly reminded him. "The darkness can shroud you from mortal eyes, but not from the eye of twilight." "Balance is a lie - we are the true ninjas." "Perhaps so, but a ninja merely serves a master. What cause is it that you uphold?" "There is nothing for us to converse! Perhaps it is time for you to retire!" The scene fades to black and Zed re-emerged from the temple mysteriously unscathed. To his delight he saw his fellow student under the old master, Shen and threw him a gift of which he thinks would definitely surprise him. Upon Shen's feet was the severed head of their master, his father. Shen promptly looks at it for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Zed. "What is this supposed to be?" "The head of your father." "I repeat myself, what is this supposed to be?" Screaming in rage, Zed commanded his followers to slaughter the master's students and seize the box. In his times biding by the shadows, a lot of things had happened. Among all things, the man he has beaten before was no more, it was not just Shen the student now... but Shen, the eye of twilight. Category:Blog posts